Pink Thunder of PS 118
by zukone
Summary: Parody of Martial Arts' showdown type stuff in the Hey Arnold Universe. What happens when Helga gets bumped in the head and acts all wierd.
1. Blue Thunder

I think the second fic I ever wrote. Horrible writing, but at least somewhat funny. I will be editing a LITTLE bit before I post. Got the idea from three things. 1. Arnold learned Karate from his grandmother. 2. My love for the Ranma ½ verse Characters. 3. I'll tell you later.  
  
But relax you don't need to know anything about the Ranma verse at all to enjoy this. It is: Not a cross over Not an alternate Universe  
  
  
  
Pink Thunder of PS118  
  
By Zukone  
  
Prologue: Blue Thunder  
  
Helga spent the afternoon in Phoebe's house. Phoebe was fencing an imaginary foe while Helga just stared aimlessly at the wall adorned with general fencing things and samurai swords etc.  
  
"Sorry Helga, if I don't practice now, I might lose a competitive advantage for my matches." Pheobie said while she thrust her sword forward.  
  
"What matches?"  
  
"The ones with my dad."  
  
"Oh brother." She said dully while rolling her eyes back.  
  
"Well, Helga," Phoebe parried an imaginary foe, "just put in one of those videos. I'll be done shortly."  
  
She looked at the videos and browsed through the titles. "Lets see. Quantum physics," Helga gagged, "The Joy of Irrational Numbers, MOlecular science EXPLORED?!.. Pheebs what kind of junk is this?!" she yelled to Phoebe, who was too busy lunging to really hear her. "Well, here goes," she exhaled as she shoved a not too boring looking video it into the VCR.  
  
"I better not learn anything!" Helga mumbled to herself.  
  
On the screen appeared a showdown between two martial artists. They were dressed in different show down attire. One wore blue baggy pants, really baggy pants, and a lighter blue baggy shirt and he had a wooden sword stick in his hand, the other wore a Chinese shirt, regular pants, and slippers. A girl was also with them  
  
"Hey this might not be too bad after all. At least they're going to clobber each other." She said.  
  
"Who are you?" probed the one clad in black and red.  
  
The guy in blue retorted, "Insolent fool. Don't you know who I am? That is no way to address me. I am upper classman Takewake Kuno, Blue Thunder of Furinken High!" He yelled as the sky streaked with blue lighting. "Ranma Saotome, I shall smite thee!" It had begun to rain and his opponent ran away.  
  
"He kind of has style," Helga admitted as the movie continued.  
  
Eons later, Kuno ended up in another showdown. This time with a girl who is wearing a classic Karate outfit. He had a rose in his mouth and in a dramatic display began to spout off poetry,  
  
"Whither the wind blowest So does my fair Akane goest."  
  
Kuno began. "Alright, Akane Tendo, I shall allow you to date me."  
  
"But I don't want to date you!," the girl objected and loudly.  
  
"Alright then we shall have to spar and if I win, I shall allow you to date me."  
  
"What do I get when I win?" She asked annoyed.  
  
"You strike a hard bargain, but alas if you should win, I shall allow you to date me."  
  
The girl was dumbfounded. "That doesn't even make any sense." The girl said  
  
"Makes perfect sense to me," Helga uttered while popping a cheese dip in her mouth.  
  
They stood there ready to battle.  
  
"Defend yourself!" Kuno yelled as he ran with fury to start the battle. Akane caught the wooden sword with her hands and held it in place.  
  
"Now this is what I'm talking about." Helga said getting more into it.  
  
Phoebe just came into the room after finishing her spar. "What did you end up picking, Metaphysics?"  
  
"No, it's this great movie you have here."  
  
Phoebe looked at the screen. Oh yeah we bought that by accident. We thought it was a video on Kendo.  
  
"That figures. Can I keep it?"  
  
"I'll ask my dad, but I am sure that he would not find it objectionable. We tried to sit through it once but found the plot to be."  
  
"Ok Pheebs I get the point." Helga said as she popped the video out of the VCR. "Kendo is that what that guy in blue was using."  
  
"Yes it is a martial arts technique which uses a boken as a practice sword. It was developed during the."  
  
"Save it, just wanted to know." Helga interrupted. 


	2. Pink Thunder

Pink Thunder of PS 118  
  
By Zukone  
  
Chapter 1 Pink Thunder  
  
A mysterious figure waited on the stoop of the school steps. Only her shadow could be seen as the school bus let the students out. The figure walked up to a certain football headed student who was talking to another student.  
  
"There you are." the figure said seething with anger as if she had been searching and had finally found her dodging nemesis.  
  
"Excuse me?" Arnold asked as he looked up at the figure.  
  
She was clad in kendo garb. The pants were dark pink with a peculiarly familiar bow in the back, and her top was a very light shade of pink, under which one could see a thin white line of another shirt. She had a dark pink rubber band that tied her blond hair back into one single low and loose ponytail. Strands of blond were loose on either side of her face. Draped by her side through the ties on her pants was a wooden boken and thrown over her shoulder was a pink sack. Arnold could hardly believe what he was seeing and he let out a gasp out of sheer not knowing.  
  
"You heard me. Dodging me all this time. Are you afraid to face me Tendo, Arnold!?"  
  
"What are you talking about? And what the heck is Tendo supposed to mean." Arnold asked.  
  
The commotion had just started to get big and other students started to gather around the would-be fight.  
  
"Oh no." Pheobe thought, "Helga's not acting like herself at all."  
  
"Listen and hear me well feeble fourth grader. I am upper classman G. Pataki, Helga," she pulled out her boken and held it high above her, "Pink thunder of PS118!" Helga waited for the lightning but it didn't come. Helga coughed and then repeated herself as she held the boken in the air, "I said PINK THUNDER OF PS118!!!" Pink lightning flashed behind her and a more satisfied look came across her face.  
  
"But.. we're in the same grade." Arnold replied.  
  
"Insolent fool!" she said pointing her boken at him, "I shall smite thee."  
  
Arnold braced himself.  
  
Helga let out a yell and snapped her sword down. Arnold's dodged and slapped the sword to the side without thinking twice. The school bell rang. Students began to pile inside of ps118 leaving the two to finish their squabble.  
  
Helga seemed to calm down a little bit. "Not bad, my football headed opponent, but it looks like you are a little rusty. Next Friday. come prepared. I won't be as lenient next time."  
  
"But Helga what is this all about?" Arnold whined.  
  
"You know what it's about, and don't address me by my first name like some sort of commoner. It's rude."  
  
"No I don't know what its about, and since when did .. never mind. Just tell me what's going on."  
  
"I guess you'll just have to find out." Helga said.  
  
"I won't fight you!" declared selfrighteously  
  
"Don't try and weasel out coward." Helga bit back.  
  
"I'm not a coward. I'm just not gonna fight you. This is ridiculous! There's no reason to." Arnold pleaded.  
  
Helga paused a moment, "Even if it means me never bothering you again?" Helga had almost sounded normal, well, as normal as Helga gets.  
  
"Even if it means.. Hey?" Arnold retorted.  
  
Again Helga reverted to Martial Artist mode, "Meet me at the park 6 AM. It ends next Friday, one way or another, and if you don't defend yourself, then you shall meet your end." She flicked a note to him, which he caught easily, then she turned away from him letting him know she was done talking.  
  
"Whatever" Arnold stated. Arnold headed towards the stairs and then looked at Helga curiously. Helga had decided take her leave down the sidewalk. "Aren't you coming to class?" he asked perplexed.  
  
Helga just continued walking ignoring him. Arnold shrugged his shoulders and ran up the stairs in a hurry to get to class.  
  
XXXX  
  
Helga turned her head back as she was walking and slammed herself into a pole.  
  
*Ouch* she said, picking herself up off the ground. "Where am I. The last thing I remember was getting hit in the head when I was training in Kendo this morning, by that moron who obviously doesn't know how to hold a stick." Helga looked at the time and realized she was late.  
  
Helga, already changed into her normal outfit, rushed into class a little late. She threw her pink sac down. She looked around and noticed that all eyes were on her. "Why don't you take a picture. It'll last longer." She showed them Ol' betsy and everyone was back to minding their own business.  
  
Mr Simmons addresses Helga, "Now Helga, you know that it is not acceptable for you to walk in here late. I hope you have a good excuse."  
  
"I do. As soon as I figure out what it is." Helga said giving a weak smile.  
  
"I'm afraid that won't do. I'm gonna have to give you detention."  
  
"Detention? But it's Friday and I am sure it is not my fault" Helga sighed with resignation.  
  
She went to her seat and threw a spitball at Arnold. Yes, it was a normal day, aside from the bump on her head. She sat pensively while preparing another spitball. "What a strange dream I had. Usually my dreams about him are of us together in heavenly bliss." She sighed as she looked at his oddly shaped head, "Not of us fighting. Oh well." She threw a spit ball at him. He turned around and she scowled back at him. "What?"  
  
--- When Arnold reached home at the end of the day he called for his grandmother. They both sat, dressed in their karate outfits, cross legged facing eachother. They had closed eyes concentrating in deep meditation. Between them was the challenge note indicating the time and place.  
  
"Is there a peaceable way out of this, tadpole?"  
  
"That's the thing. After she challenged me she brushed the whole thing off and started bugging me like normal. Maybe it was just a joke."  
  
"The feather must be ready for the wind even when there is no wind, so must a martial artist be ready for his match against another martial artist even if there is no match." Grandma stated.  
  
"But who say's she's even a real martial artist? She could have been joking about that too."  
  
"Did she strike at you, tadpole?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"And Did you have to use your dormant skills to defend yourself, tadpole?"  
  
"Well Yeah. If I didn't well, she would have hit me. What's your point?"  
  
"Just as a fat man tests his food to see it is worthy to eat, so does a martial artist test his opponent to see if he is worthy." Grandma opened her eyes. "In other words she approves, wants to fight ya, and there ain't no way out of it.  
  
Arnold sighed. "How do I get myself into these things?" 


	3. Lightning Strikes Twice

Dedicated to reviewers Jade Rose, Serap-89, Selement and 'Tyme and Destinie' Thank you for your reviews.  
  
Pink Thunder of PS 118  
  
By Zukone  
  
Chapter 2 Lightning Strikes Twice  
  
Helga stormed into the building in her pink Kendo garb ready for violence. "Alright where's that jerk who hit me on the head yesterday." She walked up to a girl who wore a more normal blue kendo attire. She had a bandage on her head. Helga pointed to her nose.  
  
"You're the one!" She yelled taking a swing. Before her punch could impact, she was pulled back by a bigger hand and stumbled onto the floor.  
  
"Helga that is not the way we do things here." The master instructor chided.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah I know." Helga said as she got up from the floor, dusted herself off and marched right up to the already shaken girl, "Jane, I hereby challenge you to a duel. Blah blah blah." Helga blabbed then took another swing. Again she was held back.  
  
"Helga!" the instructor reprimanded.  
  
"What day?" the girl asked timidly.  
  
"What day? How about today!"  
  
"Helga, a good martial artist gives themselves and their opponent time to prepare for the spar, Plus I wont let you do it during class time."  
  
"Tomorrow then?" Helga tried.  
  
"Helga." The master scolded.  
  
"Alright, Alright. How about Thursday of next week. At night!"  
  
"Why not Friday morning?"  
  
"Hah, are you kidding. Bad enough I spend Monday through Saturday here." Helga chortled. "I don't plan on wasting any good weekend time on you."  
  
"Alright that's enough. Class is starting." The Master blew the whistle judiciously and everyone got into position immediately, including Helga. They were in four separate rows with lots and were spaced out far apart from each other. The instructor barked out a command and all yelled in agreement "HA" while striking their swords forward. He yelled out again and they all grunted the same swinging their swords to the side.  
  
Helga glared at Jane evilly right before executing the next command.  
  
XXXXX Arnold, wearing his karate outfit, bowed deeply. Once he lifted head, his eyes sharpened and he let out a flurry of attacks. *crack* *crack* the wood sounded before it fell to pieces.  
  
That hadn't been the only practicing he was going to doing. During the week he rigorously trained to catch flies. He both ran and did pull- ups with bricks tied to his feet. He trained under the pressure of a waterfall with slow dancelike moves building his strength.  
  
The days went by and finally it was Thursday.  
  
XXXXX Helga and Phoebe were inside the training gym, "Well wish me luck on the spar today. I'll get to show that Jane what's what.."  
  
"It's so good to see you acting normally vengeful."  
  
"When am I not normally vengeful?"  
  
"When you're abnormally vengeful. Remember last week on Friday. you were acting kinda strange."  
  
Helga's face drew a blank.  
  
"I thought you knew, since you came into class and started acting like your regular self. I just assumed."  
  
"Phoebe," Helga asked panicked, "Tell me exactly what happened?"  
  
"Well, last week you showed up spoke in quite a peculiar fashion addressing Arnold. Then you attacked him with your boken like a samurai or something."  
  
"Oh no." Helga said devastated, "I thought that was just a dream. I gotta talk to Arnold after I get done with this spar." Helga said with great urgency in her voice.  
  
"Why what for? All you did was that, right? I'm sure Arnold calmed you down."  
  
"You don't understand Phoebe. I challenged him to a duel tomorrow morning. I'm sure he's preparing or something. What if I can't reach him?"  
  
"Well that's not a big problem. If worse comes to worst, you'll let him know tomorrow morning."  
  
"Oh yeah." Helga exhaled relieved.  
  
Jane walked in looking a little more confident than previous and trailing right behind her was the Master.  
  
Helga got up and walked over to her corner of the arena. She readied herself and so did Jane  
  
Both, in their respective corners, were ready to start. The master began to read a long list of rules, most of which Helga tuned out. She looked at her prey and cracked her knuckles. "This is a minimal contact spar." The instructor continued, "So you can't do any fancy moves here."  
  
"Then what did I challenge her to a duel for if I can't hurt her?" Helga interrupted.  
  
"Helga, you know that is not the point of Martial Arts."*  
  
"Let's just get on with it." Jane said gaining some confidence and obviously annoyed at Helga.  
  
"Finally, something we agree on." Helga said tensing back into her stance.  
  
They began to spar. Helga attacked and Jane parried quite well. As Helga kept dishing them out, Jane kept blocking or dodging them.  
  
Jane snapped her boken down to avoid a lung and accidentally whacked Helga on the head. Helga fell to the floor.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry" Jane said rushing to her aid on her heels were Phoebe and the master. They froze before they reached her because Helga had already gotten up. Her shoulders were slumped down as was her head, and her hair covered most of her face. Without looking up, she lazily positioned the boken facing out, pointed it inward and then glided it through the string she used to sheath it.  
  
Jane took a step back, "Not again" she whispered. Jane stumbled and tried to recover quickly.  
  
Helga's face quickened in a moment. She drew the sword and ran forward. "HA!" she yelled as she was about to strike Jane.  
  
The schools master, who stood between the two, stopped her.  
  
"Out of my way." She demanded, "I have no quarrel with you."  
  
"I'm not moving Helga." He objected firmly.  
  
"This Jane person doesn't fight with honor. She breaks all the rules in order to win with an illegal move, yet you defend her?"  
  
"It was an accident. I'm not going to let you knock her out again for that."  
  
"I remember well. And if she cannot parry a simple attack, she isn't a worthy adversary." She said with an air of superiority.  
  
"Is it just me or is the same thing happening all over again?" Jane asked. "You said that last time."  
  
"You're not yourself. Why don't you just calm down." The instructor said.  
  
Helga scanned the room quickly as if assessing her situation. She refocused on the two and said a short "Good bye". She motioned to leave.  
  
"No, wait!" Phoebe said. "What are you going to do?" Helga looked at her briefly when she saw the instructor coming out to restrain her. She was already on the move headed towards the right exit.  
  
"To finish what I started." She stated and with that she bolted left dodging the instructor with her fake. She exited the door and out of sight.  
  
Phoebe and the instructor ran out after her, but they didn't see any traces of her.  
  
"You have to do something." Phoebe pleaded, "Last time, she attacked someone and then challenged him to spar," Phoebe said.  
  
"Where do you think she is going?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I'll call her parents. Again. You two go home. I'm sure she'll turn up."  
  
"I'll call Arnold" Phoebe thought to herself as she left.  
  
Jane walked passed the instructor. "Forget it. I quit. I'm taking ballet lessons or basket weaving. yeah that sounds nice. I don't need this stress."  
  
*just a side note. The point of Martial Arts IS to hurt your opponent. Actually it is the art of killing, and killing the opponent as fast as you can. If you do any independent research on it, I think that is one of the first things you find out. Hehehe Kinda takes away the fuzzy warm feeling you get when you thought it was "only meant for good" and "defending yourself with". Martial Arts as a form nowadays holds more onto the "only meant for good" philosophy and is more for show than what it was originally intended.  
  
Author's Note How many saw THAT happening? :) Just so you know. this fic is already complete. I am just doing some minor editing of the chapters. 


	4. Rumble of Thunder

Another chapter dedicated to Jade Rose. Thanks for reviewing. Again. I hope you enjoy this next installment.  
  
Chapter 3: Rumble of Thunder  
  
Phoebe frantically dialed a number. The phone rings at Arnold's house. Phil, the old man is on the throne to busy to get to the phone. No one else at the boarding house is available. Phoebe hangs up on the answering machine and dials another number.  
  
"Gerald speaking." He answered casually.  
  
"Hi Gerald. It's me Phoebe."  
  
"Phoebe?.. how are ya?"  
  
"I'm fine. but Helga's not"  
  
"So you're calling me about that?" Gerald asks annoyed.  
  
"Well I tried calling Arnold, but he wasn't there. I have to tell him that this whole duel thing is off."  
  
"I'm sure he'll be happy to hear it, but he went somewhere with his grandmother to learn some secret move or something. I have no idea where he is."  
  
"Oh no. Helga's acting strange because she suffered a mild trauma to the head.  
  
"huh"  
  
"She got hit in the head, Gerald, and she ran off acting wierd. It looks like she's actually going make Arnold go through with the duel."  
  
"Not a problem Phoebe. Just let him know tomorrow morning."  
  
"OK where are they sparing."  
  
"Umm.. I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?"  
  
"Arnold never told me.  
  
"Helga never told me either." Phoebe sighs  
  
"I guess there's nothing we can do but wait and see if either one of them turns up."  
  
"Good idea, Gerald. You wait for Arnold, and I'll wait for Helga. We'll meet at the Kendo place in the morning if nothing happens."  
  
Arnold had been in a clearing with his grandmother. They were standing and facing eachother. There was a dummy behind them. The straw came out as two pigtails with a pink bow on top. On it was a scraggly line for her eyebrow, big buttons for eyes and red paint for the lips. A close likeness to Helga Arnold thought.  
  
"Arnold, you've mastered all of the karate moves I've taught you. Are you ready to learn the final most vicious attack?" His grandma said with certain gravity.  
  
"I don't know" Arnold said, "I don't really want to hurt her."  
  
"You have to keep some things in mind before performing this technique." She said ignoring him. "The final attack is the last, most desperate move, a martial artist can pull on his opponent and should only be executed under extreme circumstances."  
  
"I'm not sure that I want to know. If I don't know it, then I can't use it."  
  
"Good, now let's get started." She said.  
  
Elsewhere Helga trained with her wooden boken with an angry expression on her face. She sliced a tree and watched it slide down before it fell over. The tree was filled with cherry blossoms whose pedals filled gently floated. She bent down and picked up a flower and put it to her nose. The angry expression on her face faded as she took in the beauty of the flower.  
  
Arnold reeled in horror after hearing what his Grandmother had to say. "I couldn't do that. There's no way!"  
  
"It's not that bad."  
  
"That's the worst thing anyone would ever have to go through." Arnold shivered. "I could never do that. I'd have to be demented to actually do that on purpose to her."  
  
"You know you want to."  
  
"I do not."  
  
"From what you tell me of your opponent, you have no choice, now practice it."  
  
"You mean you actually expect me to practice?"  
  
"that's the only way it would be effective. You can't do it without practice.  
  
"I have a heart and a conscience you know." He said as he looked at the Helga doll. "It'll warp my mind just having to practice it." 


	5. Thunderous Storm

Only one more chapter after this. If you are reading please go ahead and review if only to pop your head in and get a dedication in the next chapter. *yes you've guessed it. if you review, you get a dedication.  
  
This chapter goes to my only new reviewer Serap 89. The rest of yall who read Tanks as well.  
  
Pink Thunder of PS 118 by zukone  
  
Chapter 4: Thunderous Storm  
  
Morning came.  
  
Arnold's watch read 5:45. He was climbing rocky terrain. He hadn't gotten a chance to check back at home since the training. His grandma made him practice that special move all night. He could still hear her now. "You're not decisive enough. Seize your opponent." And on and on and on. By the end of the night he could execute it perfectly without twitching violently afterwards. Arnold shuddered just thinking about it.  
  
He climbed the final rock and reached a clearing. It was spacious there on top of the mountain and the grassy clearing sunk in almost protectively. There he could see Helga already waiting in the arm of a cherry blossom tree. Her hair was loose and he could tell that it had been subjected to the weather. She looked docile despite that fact, content even. Throughout the week he had doubted the reality of the spar, but not as much as he did in this moment. As he took a closer look, however, he noticed that she was there in her kendo attire. Her boken was not out of her reach. He wasn't really sure what to expect. Just in case, he was prepared. He dropped his bag and climbed down into the nook and to a space off to the side.  
  
Helga finally looked his way. Whether she had been ignoring him or didn't know he was there previously, he didn't know. He decided on not talking though. It would ruin the peace. He looked around again. Yeah it was peaceful. and beautiful. Pink pedals were everywhere. even in the wind. Why would Helga choose this place to battle? It didn't make sense. Maybe there wouldn't be a fight. After all she didn't even say anything to him when he came. A smile almost crept on his face. He took his watch off and rested on the ground. He got up after a while and walked toward Helga who was still in the tree.  
  
Helga glanced down and when she saw him approaching, jumped out of the tree and onto the ground suddenly throwing Arnold off guard. She tied her hair back with a pink rubber band.  
  
"So you want to go through with this?" Arnold said as he stopped short in front of her.  
  
She smelled a rose which Arnold had just noticed she had.  
  
"Whither the wind blowest So doth my fair Arnoldo goest"  
  
There was a short pause. Arnold took that as his cue that she wasn't going to fight and relaxed a little. He began to reach out to her, but she tossed the flower off to the side, drew her sword, and sliced it midair.  
  
Arnold stopped short and used a defense stance. They both waited and tried to read the other's moves.  
  
Helga's brow crept down. Her whole body dedicated to the concentration the art required. Slowly, she sheathed the sword into the string of her pants. Her hands remained on the handle. She was prepared for battle.  
  
The watch read 6:00 AM exactly.  
  
Helga was the first to strike out. She ran forward and swung her boken slicing towards him. Arnold dodged it with ease. Almost as a liquid she changed her first swing and struck again missing him by only a half an inch.  
  
"That first move was a decoy?" Arnold asked.  
  
Helga hmphed. "You barely caught that. I'm impressed. It's called a double slice return.* Ready for more?" With that Helga brought on an entourage of attacks which Arnold parried with some sweat.  
  
Arnold didn't want to fight, but he had to calm himself enough to be fluid. As long as she didn't know he wasn't planning on returning any real attacks he would be OK. She would also be concentrating on making sure she wasn't open enough to receive an attack to worry about attacking too hard.  
  
"You don't plan on attacking do you?" Helga asked shattering his primary strategy.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you." Arnold replied as they continued at it. "I told you that I wasn't going to fight you and I meant it."  
  
"That's very noble of you. but if you don't start attacking, you'll pay for it."  
  
Again she started attacking. He blocked and dodged and ducked and weaved. Helga had been a little less careful of her attack style. One of her attacks swung over his head and left her open. Without thinking, he attacked. He sliced her outer shirt in the midriff section.  
  
"I'm sorry." Arnold said. "I didn't mean to."  
  
"Don't be," She said as she loosened her top shirt from inside her pants and examined it. She took her outer shirt off in disgust and threw it to the side. "I was careless because I knew you weren't going to attack."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"This means" she before cracking her knuckles, "I can start getting serious." She eased into an attack position just as comfortable with her white tank top as with her other garb.  
  
"HA!" She yelled, and ran towards him at incredible speed. She pulled her sword over her head and snapped it down fiercely over Arnold. Arnold caught it between his hands and held onto it. His heart was beating. He couldn't believe that she just did that. This was more serious than he thought as he held onto the sword. It was like she was .. she was trying to kill him. "If I hold it she won't be able to use it on me." He thought desperately. He looked at her eyes. He couldn't read them at all.  
  
She continued to press down on the wooden sword hard.  
  
*authors note: There is NO SUCH THING as a double slice return that I know of. I just made up some corny name for a martial arts move. You know kinda like flying crane style or snake style or what have you. 


	6. Pink Thunder’s Final Strike

The delay was due to a personal spiritual thingy going on in my life. The spiritual taking priority over everything else in my life. Heh, I'm a Christian. What can I say. God HAS to come first for me.  
  
This FINAL chapter dedicated to those who read and those who reviewed.  
  
To New reviewers Tano and JT.  
  
To Old but faithful reviewers, Serap-89, Jade Rose, Selement, and Tyme and Destinie.  
  
  
  
Pink Thunder of PS 118 By zukone  
  
Chapter 5: Pink Thunder's Final Strike  
  
-The instructor, Gerald and Phoebe talked at the kendo gym.  
  
"Is she a better martial artist when she is like that? I noticed last night that she's much quicker than usual" Phoebe asked the instructor.  
  
"Naw, she's not better." He said without needing any time to reflect.  
  
"I told you Phoebe. There's nothing to worry about. My man Arnold has it all under control."  
  
"What I meant to say is that she's always been good. She usually matches her pace with her opponent out of consideration."  
  
"Oh" Gerald replied. "So you actually think she has a shot of winning?"  
  
"Actually, I would be surprised if she didn't win."  
  
"I noticed, sir, that even though Helga is in a strange state, you don't seem to be that worried." Phoebe asked.  
  
"I guess I'm not."  
  
"Why not."  
  
I was more worried the other time this happened to her but from what you told me of what she's done, the situation's not too bad. She only attacked an opponent but she didn't hurt anyone. Well except for Jane, but I don't think she expected to land a hit. I think she was probably testing this "Arnold you say?  
  
Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Arnold's ability, and then she challenged him giving him time to prepare. Helga, the one we know, knows my rules."  
  
"She doesn't seem to be following any rules though," Phoebe interjected.  
  
"Funny you should mention that." The instructor smiled, "When Helga first came to this school, I wasn't sure that I wanted her as a student because she was so violent, but I found out that she might act all tough on the outside but she doesn't really want to be. Helga, the one we know, uses my rules as an excuse to not pound someone. This makes me think that our little pink samurai is. just Helga, only Helga in a dream or something like that."  
  
Phoebe nodes as if she understood. Gerald just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Her being "violent" is nothing to be afraid of." The instructor continued. If she does anything too weird it will be more like being nice or saying something she wants to keep hidden."  
  
"Are you saying that Helga is actually nice?" Gerald said disbelieving.  
  
Phoebe's eyes widened realizing what Helga could let out in a dream state.  
  
XXXX  
  
"Why are you doing this. This is not normal, even for you." Arnold called out desperately. They were still in the same position as before.  
  
"I'm tired of people telling me that. What if it is normal for me? I have a real reason to fight you and a good reason to win.. So do you."  
  
"At least tell me, why are we fighting? What do you get if you win?"  
  
"I can't tell you that."  
  
"What do I get?"  
  
"You get to know why I want to win."  
  
"Do I want to know?" Arnold asked concerned.  
  
She looked him and said, "I hope so."  
  
"Do you want to win?"  
  
She instead of pressing down, she twisted and yanked the sword back prying it from Arnold's grasp. Arnold mentally kicked himself for being thrown off guard yet again. It was Helga G. Pataki he was dealing with. He spared no time though and took several quick paces back. If he wasn't close enough to her, not only would he get to see her attacks better, but she would have to travel farther to get to him. Using this strategy he could tire her out, hopefully faster than he tired himself out  
  
"It ends now! One way or the other!" Helga declared pointing the boken in his direction.  
  
Arnold would have to brace himself if he didn't want to use the final attack. But if he just braced himself he would end up seriously hurt. Not only that, Helga would win and he would never get to know why she dragged him up there to fight. He smirked. A small part of him was happy for the challenge. He knew winning in this situation wasn't as important as resolving the crisis at hand, but he wanted to win. He couldn't explain why. He just wanted to win. But he had no other choice did he. He didn't want to hurt her and he couldn't use the final attack on her. To do both those things he would have to brace himself instead of attacking.  
  
There they stood like two natural enemies, the cobra and the mongoose.  
  
"I'm sorry we had to meet this way" Helga said. "And it seems like nothing was accomplished because it's over.I've already won unless you move. And I know you won't."  
  
Arnold closed his eyes, "fine." He thought.  
  
"I was hoping you would. I was hoping you'd think it was worth it."  
  
Arnold opened his eyes. Hers were closed this time. She was looking down and ready to attack. She had put her sword in the string around her pants. "This is my final attack." she said plainly.  
  
Arnold noticed that she seemed to sigh before she continued and there was a slight frown on her face.  
  
After the pause she let out a yell. "Pataki School of Martial Arts.." It was a last minute decision and he decided to go for it, "Sunset Arms School of Martial Arts."  
  
Helga was a little surprised by his voice, but continued with urgency.  
  
"Final ATTACK!!!" they both yelled fiercely. They ran full throttle toward each other.  
  
They're final attacks meshed. Both of their thoughts were flowing as the other executed their move. Helga's arms lunged forward and he could tell she was going for his neck. His move provided no defenses but neither did hers.  
  
When he grabbed her around the waste she expected to be thrown, but both of their expectations from their opponents were wrong.  
  
It took less than a milisecond for their lips to meet, his arms were around her waste and hers around his neck.  
  
Arnold didn't know what to think. That was a rotten thing to do. He was kissing someone he didn't even like not to mention like like. He tried to justify himself. He had no other choice, He had to unleash the final attack. It was the only way to find out why Helga needed to fight so bad. He was doing it for her. He comforted himself by tightening his grip around her and kissing her deeper. She pushed him away after that. He tried to continue. He smacked his lips, eyes closed, reaching for more.  
  
"It's only a final attack. It kinda cancelled out right." She said as she walked away.  
  
"Oh." Arnold said just a little disappointed.  
  
She draped the outer pink vestment she cast to the side earlier over her shoulders and started packing her stuff.  
  
Instead of being glad the volatile situation was doused he jogged after her and asked her the question.  
  
"Well who won?"  
  
"I did." she said before turning around and punching him in the face. She went to the edge of the mountain behind a huge rock dropping out of his sight.  
  
He held his nose for a long while and nursed it. "you did not I'm still standing" He argued while he continued to pursue her. "you heard that." he yelled out to her not realizing how close he was to her. When he peeked over the rock she was stretched out on a grassy patch.  
  
He sat next to her and laid back onto the ground facing the opposite direction. He reached out his hand and touched her finger tips with his. She looked at the fingers.  
  
"I won" He said. "Fess up."  
  
"OK. I confess. You won."  
  
"That's not what I meant"  
  
"No?"  
  
"No." Arnold said as he sat up "You're supposed to tell me why you wanted to fight me Helga."  
  
Helga sat up too. "Oh that. Well" she laughed bashfully, "No reason." Helga laughed nervously.  
  
"Why are you making this so difficult?"  
  
"Diffucult. me?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Yeah you." Arnold barely realized that he was still playing with her hand.  
  
"Ok. Ok." Helga said. "It's because. well... So I can finally stop bothering you. See I stopped calling you football head, football head."  
  
"That's not it and you know it."  
  
"Oh yeah, well what am I supposed to say then?"  
  
Arnold started joking, "Your supposed to say 'hey Arnold I love you. I've been in love with you for a very long time, and I wanted to tell you but I was too scared and that's why I'm mean and pick on you all the time.' Then I could pretend not to be excited or happy that you like me."  
  
Arnold, after a brief moment, laughed.  
  
Helga didn't. She looked away and said more seriously than he, "Hey Arnold." she said softly while gently pulling her hand away.  
  
His hand felt empty. He reached over and put his hand over hers. He looked up and let out a sigh, "I like you too, Pink Thunder of PS 118"  
  
~Fini~  
  
--  
  
TANO WAS RIGHT!!!!! Great guess. Yes the final attack was a kiss. Ranma ½ universe is knows for silly attacks etc. As a matter of fact the "Anything Goes School of Martial Arts" final attack is. "Run Away!"  
  
The final attack kiss was also my third inspiration. I wanted to make a totally stupid/funny way for Arnold and Helga to kiss. Hahahaha. Oh.. Yeah I hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
